The invention in a preferred embodiment is intended for use in servicing automobiles and particularly in performing an oil change for an automobile engine. Recently, segments of the oil industry have begun marketing quart oil cans in convenient multipackages for use in performing engine oil changes. In performing an engine oil change, an ever present problem with the average automobile owner is the problem of collecting and disposing of the used oil drained from the engine oil pan or crankcase. Known pans and trays are often used with the attendant problem of then disposing of the used oil in the collecting pan. Secondary containers and other known disposal arrangements are generally messy and inadequate arrangements. The present invention provides an economical and efficient solution to the problem of collecting and disposing of drained automobile engine oil in performing an engine oil change.